User blog:Valentin 98/Back from vacation...
So yeah, I'm back from my long, nearly Internet-less vacation, and I have a bunch a good news and all that stuff for you all. So please read this blog and enjoy the news. Thanks. New MOCs A few new MOCs I made sometime before I left for the vacation, but never got to post on here. Here they are! Minzla Introducing Minzla, Prizik's personal Shadow Matoran! valentinpics 029.JPG valentinpics 030.JPG valentinpics 031.JPG valentinpics 032.JPG|Minzla also has the ability to attach and detach from Prizik's revamp valentinpics 033.JPG Prizik Revamp I admit, the last version of my Prizik MOC looked kind of....annoying and out of place to me. Thus, I decided to make a revamp of him, and voila! valentinpics 027.JPG valentinpics 028.JPG valentinpics 026.JPG|Prizik and Minzla - a deadly duo Something's telling me I'm going to end up making another revamp of Prizik...which is why I want to know whether I should stick with this one or not. Zeneriah Introducing Zeneriah, a scientist for the Brotherhood of Makuta and one of the original one hundred Makuta created by the Great Beings. Unlike his fellow operatives, he's more on the side of the Toa, but has to hide for special purposes. His true intentions will be revealed in time. valentinpics 016.JPG valentinpics 018.JPG valentinpics 019.JPG|How many times have you seen someone do this pose? Like a thousand? valentinpics 020.JPG|As we can see, Zeneriah "enjoys" talking to his servant Evrin. The next few photos will show why. valentinpics 021.JPG|Wait for it...wait for it...! valentinpics 022.JPG|...NOW! (NOTE: This picture depicts a really funny set of dialogue said by Zeneriah and Evrin, which will appear in Destiny Revealed Chapter 8. For now...why spoil the surprise?) valentinpics 007.JPG|We can't help but see these two together - hey, where's Evrin? valentinpics 010.JPG|Ah, there he is! Now Zeneriah's disgruntled, unfortunately. valentinpics 009.JPG Evrin ANOTHER Shadow Matoran. Anyways, this one's Evrin - whom I believe you have been familiar with for the last few seconds. He's the personal servant of Zeneriah, but the two of an uneasy relationship. valentinpics 011.JPG valentinpics 015.JPG|Evrin coming up with an idea. valentinpics 014.JPG|WAIT A MINUTE! He...was doing face palms?! (Face palms.) valentinpics 013.JPG valentinpics 012.JPG Zeneriah BIONICLE Stars Version So I got inspired by BobTheDoctor27's stars a while back, and came up with my own fanon BIONICLE Star - Zeneriah's Stars form! valentinpics 002.JPG valentinpics 003.JPG|Zeneriah says: "Rise to the challenge, or - wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'm as tall as Evrin?!" valentinpics 004.JPG|Admit it - looking at this picture made you feel superior. valentinpics 005.JPG Destiny Revealed I know it's been a long time since Destiny Revealed was updated with new chapters, but most likely today or tomorrow I'll get at least four chapters up for it. For sure, Destiny Revealed whil be done this weekend and the fourth - and sadly, last - installment in my BIONICLE Chronicles series will be started. So yeah, stay tuned! And... ...it's a wrap. (Sorry I couldn't come up with something better to say.) So yeah, I'm going to be WAY more active from now on up until September 6, which is when my school starts. After that, I'll be active only on the weekends, so yeah. Also, anybody mind telling me the name of the template used in this blog that's showing BobTheDoctor's MOCs? I'm asking since I want to use the same template in order to make my MOC blogs more organized. Thanks in advance and see you all around! 17:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts